You Don't Gotta Change For No Body
by kittylover529
Summary: Kuki overheard a conversation she wasn't supposed to and well she started acting different and Wally never gets to see her! Based off of KNDnumbuh007's Tomboy.


_I got this idea from KNDnumbuh007's 'Tomboy' and no I don't own KND! Get off my back people!_

Okay so lemme fill you in! All of sector V is 13 and in the TND the end that's the end of this little intro. WAIT! No I forgot to say so Kuki and Wally are finally dating! The end.

-

Sector V was up on the moon base because numbuh 362 said they needed to help her on some special 'emergency' (air quotes) and it was 'urgent' (more air quotes). Turns out she just wanted to know why Nigel was cancelling dates and flying off in the middle of the, but that's another story.

So now we're all roaming the moon base because you know we don't get to come up here too often. I turned at the corner and widened my eyes at the scene.

It was Wally and Fanny _flirting_! What are you doing Wally?! I got down on one knee and put my ear around the corner but I only heard a bit of the conversation.

"You are so stupid!"

"You're stupidlier!"

"You are just so funny Numbuh 4!"

"Hey! Thanks! Most of the time people just say I'm dumb."

"You're too cute to be dumb."

"So… you really like baseball?"

"Yeah but wrestling is awesome."

"Wow."

Okay that's enough! I got up and collided heads with someone "Hey! I'm so sorry are you ok- Kuki?!" I breathed in a sharp breath. She was about to burst and then and there she broke into tears.

I held her in my arms and pat her head gently. "It's okay." I whispered. "W-why d-does h-he l-like Fa-Fanny?" she sobbed into my shirt. "I don't know." I confessed honestly.

She suddenly stopped crying and smiled "I know why." And just like that she was off. "Wait Kuki! We have to go home on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S remember?!" I screamed after her, she ran back and smiled cheekily "Oh yeah! I forgot."

-Three Months Later

I yawned and jumped out of bed. Okay so it's 8 AM on a Saturday and I'm awake, that's pitiful. I smiled and walked to the kitchen, I saw Hoagie was already there. "Hot chocolate?" I asked getting the mix out of the cupboard.

"Sure extra marshmallow please." He said groggily. "Why'd you get up so early?" I laughed. "I didn't _mean_ to! I just woke up a few minutes ago and couldn't get back to sleep!" Hoagie said shrugging.

"Okay here." I handed him some ice cold water. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked looking at it disgusted, he hates ice in his water. I smiled mischievously, grabbed the glass swiftly and splashed it on his face.

"ARRG!" he wiped off his face "Not funny."

I giggled "**So** funny!"

-3 hours later

Wally walked into the living room and looked around "Hey where's Kuki?" he asked half asleep. "I don't know!" I replied, feeling guilty I didn't notice it before.

Wally started to go looking, I followed him. "Maybe we should look in her room?" I suggested in a 'uh der!' voice, rolling my eyes. "Oh yeah!" Wally smiled and tapped his head "Smart!"

I laughed and mess up his hair. "Hey!" Wally yelled up the hallway "Kuki? You awake?!" he hollered.

No answer.

I ran up to her room and opened the curtain that was her 'door' and walked in silently. She was sound asleep in her giant rainbow monkey with, I smiled at her innocent face, sleeping.

I quietly ran out of the room, Wally was still screaming if she was awake or not. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his mouth "Boy! You better shut up! She's sleepin' probably was up late last night!" I whispered, _Yeah up late crying about your __**affair**__ with Fanny! AGAIN!_ I thought looking at his head, hoping to burn a hole in his head by my stare. I won't ever let him live that down!

"I guess so." Wally mumbled grumpily.

-30 minutes later

We were all headed out, Nigel was going to see Rachel, Me, Hoagie and Wally were going to the ski slopes. I smiled, maybe Kuki will join us, I've been teaching her how to snow board ya know!

I left her a note for when she wakes up.

-At the snow slope

I brought my dark blue and red striped snowboard, Hoagie brought his light blue snow board with a brown stripe in the middle, and Wally brought his all orange one.

We flew down the hill swerving, and flipping Wally just mastered a 720! (a/n Okay so I don't snowboard! I'm planning to learn!) I smiled "Hey Josh!" I slapped his hand "Hey Abby! How's er…you know?" he said not wanting to say her name in front of Mr. King, Wally. "Wimp!" I muttered.

Then next thing I knew someone was sliding down the ramp swiftly and the person stopped, thrashing snow on Wally. Uh oh. "DUDE!" Wally screamed, brushing all of the snow off him "You can't even board!" Wally spat at the mysterious person.

I looked at the person, black helmet, tinted I might add, we couldn't see in. They had a bulky snow suit on, blue and a little yellow. With a navy green board.

"Yeah? Like you can do any better!" The unknown person sneered in s low voice. "I bet you I can!" Wally yelled. "Deal!" the person went down doing almost every trick I could do _almost_ and besides Wally's better than me!

Wally easily topped him or her…it? "Stupid shortie!" The mysterious person growled. Okay not the best move!

Wally kicked the person in the gut, it's, _her_ helmet fell of revealing a pissed Kuki! "Kuki?! I haven't seen you for weeks! Oh wait. Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" Wally said quietly.

Kuki narrowed her eyes and turned away from him and when I saw her eyes, I saw her true emotion just for a split second! She felt broken, I felt it radiate from her, I looked around wondering if anyone else did too.

"Kuki!" Wally called after her. She sped up, got her helmet on and took off. "Oh [insert your swear word hear]!" Wally screeched. "You really messed up dude." I whispered patting him on the back. "I…know." He said, voice cracking.

With that we took off toward our C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and headed none of us spoke one word.

-Back at the tree house

I was peeping on Wally, seeing what he was going to do. He walked to Kuki's room, he was the only one that didn't see Kuki's new look.

She traded in her long green jumper for a navy green hoodie (wonder where he inspiration was from, Wally) an she has black jeans and Nike's (a/n don't own!) not rainbow monkey sneeker's. To sum it up, she changed.

"Hey uh…Kuki? What was with you up the on the ski slopes?" he asked softly, sitting down next to her. "Now when did you learn to snowboard? And why? You always thought it was stoopid!" he said, clearly offended he even had to say it.

"I only did it for you!" Kuki said sniffling. "What are you talking about?" he said, restraining himself from snapping at her. "I only learned snowboarding for you!" Kuki whispered, on the verge of tears.

Wally opened his mouth to say something…not appropriate I'm guessing "Why?" he whispered. "Because you like Fanny!" Kuki sobbed in to her pillow.

"I don't! The last time I talked to her was like 2 months ago!" he objected. "Actually it was 3." Kuki bit her lip and blushed. "Wait! How do you- you eavesdropped?!" Wally laughed. Kuki blushed a darker shade of red.

"Wait! You think I liked Fanny?!" Wally burst out laughing. "No! She's like a friend! That's it! I-I I love you Kuki and I love you for **you** for all those annoying things you do!" Wally laughed and kissed Kuki's nose.

"Remember, you don't have to change for no body." Wally said softly. Kuki bit her lip and hugged him, super hard by the look of it. I laughed and thought _Nice grammar Wally._ Kuki didn't mind a bit.

You guys probably thought it was mean or bad to spy, but hey! If I didn't spy, what would you be reading right now?

_Okay again that little Abby/ Hoagie scene in the middle there, scroll up, a little more, a liiiittle more! Kay! Now that part really reminds me of something Max and Fang from Maximum Ride!_

_Oh and Kuki's snow suit blue and yellow anyone? Okay do I have to spell it out?! Blue+ Yellow= Green! I got the insert your swear word here from Maximum Ride…_

_Guys! I wrote this in like less than an hour! For me that's good! No force necessary!_

_Hehe! KIT+KAT= OVER AND OUT!_


End file.
